Amour niais
by Citrouille-chan
Summary: Après une dispute avec Inuyasha,Kagome s'enfuit du campement et se bat avec Kikyo.Elle en meurt,Mais Sesshomaru la resscucite.Toutefois, Kagome perd la mémoire et tombe amoureuse de...Seshômaru
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Citrouille-chan

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi

Titre : Inuruki

Résumé : Inu Yasha et Kagome se dispute de nouveaux. La jeune femme s'enfuit dans la forêt et se fait tuée

Par Kikyo. Sesshomaru et Rin qui passait par la, la ramenèrent à la vie, mais celle-ci avait perdu la

Mémoire. Un sentiment d'amour se fit savoir entre deux êtres totalement opposé, et Inu Yasha, lui,

Ne sait pas que celle qui l'aime est morte et maintenant, qu'elle est dans les bras d'un autre…

Chapitre : Inu Yasha mon amour

« Tu m'énerves ! Tu n'es jamais content que ce soit lorsque je cuisine ou que l'on part récupérer un autre fragment de la perle ! » S'exclama la jeune femme.

« Mais Kagome ne te fâche pas. Tu c'est bien que quelque fois… je m'emporte, un petit peu… »

Quelques fois ?! Un petit peu ?! Tu te moques de moi ?! » Kagome tourna les talons (les larmes aux yeux) et couru dans la forêt.

« Alors la, bravo ! » firent Sango, Miroku et Shippo. L'anyo les regarda d'un air aussi froid que celui de Seshomaru (Enfin, pas autant). Et ils partirent tous les trois dans leurs tentes pour ne pas éveillés la vrai colère du demi démon.

Kagome était toute seule dans la forêt. Lorsqu elle était sortie du campement, elle avait pris son arc et trois flèches. Elle en aurait peut être besoin.

« Voleuse d'apparence ! » Fit une voix derrière elle. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas LA personne qu'elle pensait. Mais la miko nommée Kikyo, l'arc tendu près à tué la jeune femme, étai bien la et pour lui lancée un défi.

« Nous allons nous battre avec nos arcs, l'enjeu est le cœur d'Inu Yasha, mais je te préviens qu'une seule personne pourrai sortir vivante de se tournoi et se sera… moi ! Car la personne qui gagnera ce défi sera le vrai. Tu n'es qu'une simple copie imparfaite ! »

Le cœur de Kagome se mit à battre à cent à l'heure. Mais la jeune femme accepta (elle n'avait pas le choix). Le combat avait été atroce. Kagome avait tiré ses trois uniques flèches. La première rata sa cible, la seconde se planta dans le bras de la miko et la troisième effleura son visage. Kikyo porta le coup de grâce et tira une flèche empoisonnée dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Le poison se rependit dans le cœur de Kagome. En quelques secondes, elle s'écroula. La miko satisfaite partie en direction du campement (elle ne sait pas ou c'est).

Pas très loin de là, Rin gambadait autour de son maître. Lorsqu'elle aperçu le corps de Kagome, elle hurla et couru en sa direction. Sesshomaru la suivit et s'approcha de l'humaine (l'air de rien, comme si c'était naturel).

« Sauvez la ! » Sanglota Rin le visage recouvert de larme.

« Et pourquoi je le ferai ? » de manda Sesshomaru.

« Parce que vous êtes un grand youkaï avec un cœur tendre ! » S'exclama l'enfant. Il ouvrit de grands yeux comme s'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il sorti le Tensaïga et le youkaï tua les diables qui s'emparait de l'âme de Kagome (comme avec Rin). Il s'accroupi près de la jeune femme qu'il venait de sauver et lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sesshomaru qui ne pu se défaire de cette emprise, comme attiré par un aimant. Une aura rose s'éleva autour des deux personnes (bon, je vous explique, en gros c'est le coup de foudre). Rin ne comprenait rien.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Demanda Kagome. Le choc lui avait fait perdre la mémoire (sûrement un des effets secondaire du poison).

« Je ne sais plus, car lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent les votre, un vertige me pris et un sentiment nouveau s'éveilla en moi. » Kagome rougit. (Oh ! Quel poète ce Sesshomaru).

« Vos yeux sont magnifiques… » Souffla la jeune fille dans l'oreille de son sauveur. Sesshomaru devint tout rouge. Rin était bouche bée. Que venait elle d'entendre ? Et son maître avait rougit ? Sa faisait près de trois ans qu'elle le connaissait (Rin à 11 ans, Kagome 18, Sessho. 25, Inu Yasha 20,Sango 19, Miroku 202 et Shippo 8 ans). Elle n'avait jamais vu son maître dans cet état là et pensa qu'il était tombé malade (comme quoi c'est bête l'amour…).

Au campement…

Inu Yasha pensait à Kagome. Il se noyait dans ses pensées et n'avait pas entendu Kikyo approcher.

« Que fais-tu la ? » S'exclama l'anyo.

« Je viens pour t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle ! » Inu Yasha avait un mauvais pressentiment, surtout pour Kagome.

« J'ai lancée un défi à mon incarnation et j'ai gagnée alors nous allons coulées nos jours ensemble, rien que tous les deux, en tête à tête. »

« Où est Kagome ? Tu ne lui as bienfait, tu ne l'as pas… » Questionna Inu yasha en tressaillant.

« C'est moi la vrai alors arrête de t'occuper de l'autre. Mais je vais te dire ce qui c'est passé. Kikyo raconta l'histoire et sa victoire toute tracée. Lorsqu'elle en vint à citer la mort de la jeune femme, Inu Yasha la bouscula et couru (si on peut appeler sa courir) en flairant la trace de Kagome. Sa colère augmenta encore plus lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur de Sesshomaru, son demi-frère (et Rin bien sur).

Dans la clairière…

« Maître il faut partir maintenant » Tentait Rin pour décoller son maître de la jeune femme.

« Oui, tu as raison. » Répondit-il en sentant l'odeur d'Inu Yasha. Il prit Kagome dans ses longs bras fins et puissants (moi aussi je veux). L'anyo était la et avait vu la scène. Les deux amoureux n'avaient pas lâché leur regard l'espace d'un instant. Inu Yasha sauta sur le couple, prit Kagome dans ses bras et tenait la Tessaïga de l'autre.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois en vie Kagome, et excuse moi pour tout à l'heure. Je te promets, dorénavant de toujours te protéger. » Souffla Inu Yasha en éclaircissant son visage d'un large sourire.

« Mais qu… qui êtes vous ? » Demanda Kagome. Inu Yasha écarquilla les yeux.

« Hein ? S'exclama l'anyo, mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte Kagome et puis Kikyo a dit que tu… ».

« Elle l'était mais je l'ai sauvé. » Répondit sèchement son de mi-frère.

« Moi je suis Inu Yasha ! Fit le demi démon. Et lui c'est mon imbécile de demi-frère ! »

« Excusez moi monsieur Inu Yasha, mais je ne vous connaît pas… Et votre soi-disant débile de frère, Sesshomaru, est mon fiancé. »

« Ahhhhhhhhh ! Firent Rin et Inu Yasha en même temps. Mais tu ne peux pas ! »

« Sesshomaru-sama est mon fiancée ! » S'indigna Rin.

« Tu ne peux pas me faire sa Kagome… car je, je… » Bredouilla Inu Yasha

« Oui ? » Demanda Kagome.

« Je… j'ai besoin de toi ! »

« Ah bon ? Mais en quoi vous suis-je utile ? » Questionna Kagome.

« Et bien, j'ai besoin de toi pour… Pour récupérer les morceaux de la perle ! » S'écria-t-il triomphalement.

« Et bien vous n'avez qu'a trouvez une nouvelle personne pour vous aidez dans vos recherche ! » S'exclama Kagome.

« Tu es vraiment idiote ! » S'exclama Kagome. La jeune fille eu comme un flash. Elle fut aveuglée par une lumière violente. Elle tituba avant de tomber inconsciente.

Flash Back

« Kagome, espèce d'idiote ! Tu le fais exprès ? »

« Mais ! Inu Yasha, je n'ai pas fait exprès et puis si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à faire à manger toi-même. » Kagome vit alors une fille qui lui ressemblait bouder. L'homme qu'elle venait de voir tout à l'heure prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Tu sais que tu es mignonne quand tu boude ? »

Fin du Flash Back

« Kagome, Kagome réveille toi ! Ououh ! » La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux.

« Oh ! Monsieur Inu yasha ! » S'exclama t-elle. Au même moment, Shippo, bée et Sango firent leur apparition. A la vue de Shippo, un immense bonheur s'empara du cœur de la jeune femme.

« Oh ! Qu'il est mignon ! » S'exclama Kagome en prenant Shippo dans ses bras.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Hurla Shippo en se débattant. Elle couru jusqu'à Sesshomaru, resté en arrière et lui tendit.

« Regarde comme il est mignon. On aura des enfants aussi mignon n'est-ce pas ? Avec un père aussi fort…

« Oui, vous avez raison ma princesse. Mais nos enfants tiendront de la beauté de leur mère… » Glissa Sesshomaru dans l'oreille de Kagome qui rougit immédiatement. Elle posa Shippo par terre et celui-ci ne comprenant pas la situation, accouru dans les bras de Sango.

« Rin ! Viens ici ! » S'exclama alors Sesshomaru. Il prit Rin sur son dos et Kagome dans ses bras. Avant de disparaître, Jaken accouru et s'agrippa à la cheville de son maître juste à temps (il était parti au petit coin et n'avait pas retrouvé la trace de son maître)

Dans les montagnes…

Sesshomaru déposa Kagome et Rin descendit du dos de son maître autant ne pas parlé de Jaken vu qu'il c'est fait écrasé la tête car Sesshomaru lui a marché dessus vu qu'il était accroché à sa cheville).

Dans la clairière…

Inu Yasha expliqua tout ce qu'il savait à bée et Sango (Shippo essayait d'attraper un papillon). Il réfléchir un instant à tête posé. La seule personne qui pouvait peut être leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé est bien sur Kikyo. Mais celle-ci était introuvable et qui dit qu'elle donnerait à nos héros l'histoire entière. C'est elle qui avait mit le poison dans la flèche. En trouvant le poison, ils trouveraient peut être l'antidote…

Bon, alors je tiens à vous dire que c'est une très vieille fic que j'avais écrit il y a… 2 ans (je crois) et que je l'ai arrangée vite fait (sinon se serait trop niais --). Alors soit vous aimez, et je continue, soit vous n'aimez pas et j'arrête la. Alors j'attends avec impatience vos reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Citrouille-chan

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi

Titre : Amour niais

Résumé : Inu Yasha et Kagome se dispute de nouveaux. La jeune femme s'enfuit dans la forêt et se fait tuée par Kikyo. Sesshomaru et Rin qui passait par la, la ramenèrent à la vie, mais celle-ci avait perdu la mémoire. Un sentiment d'amour se fit savoir entre deux êtres totalement opposé, et Inu Yasha, lui, ne sait pas que celle qui l'aime est morte et maintenant, qu'elle est dans les bras d'un autre…

Réponses reviews :

Lya : Ok ! Tu vas voir ! Je vais l'arranger ! Mais sache que si j'ai fait sesshomaru ainsi, c'est parce que sans cela, il n'y aurait pas eu d'histoire ! S'il n'avait pas eu pitié de la pÔvre petite Kagome, il ne l'aurait jamais sauvé et la mort de la jeune fille serait le point final de ma fic ! (Court comme fic non ?) Alors, merci, je vais continué et changer un peu tout sa

Gaya : Tu aimes les amnésies ? o0 Enfin… Tu es le seul maître de tes émotions et de tes envies Merci beaucoup si tu aimes ! Sa m'ennuyai un peu de retaper toute cette fic, vu que je l'avait commencé il y deux… trois… ans ! Mais bon, je vais quand même changé un peu la suite… merci

_**Amours niais**_

**Chapitre 2 : Kagome je t'aime**

Miroku, Sango et Inu Yasha réfléchissait à un autre moyen de sauver Kagome. Aucune chance de demander à kikyo l'antidote ou même quel poison elle a utilisé, elle ne le dirait pas.

« J'ai peut être une idée… » Hasarda miroku. Inu yasha, retrouvant un espoir demanda :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? » Le jeune bonze réfléchi encore un peu avant de répondre :

« D'après ce que tu nous à raconté, lorsque tu l'as traité d'idiote, elle c'est évanoui non ? » Le demi démon répondit en acquiescent. Miroku continua :

« Alors, il se peut qu'en lui faisant rappeler des moments de sa vie passé, elle recouvre la mémoire… » Inu Yasha sourit au jeune bonze.

« Alors maintenant que l'on sait comment lui faire couver la mémoire, il faut partir à sa recherche ! » S'exclama le demi démon en attrapant Shippo qui gambadait toujours derrière le papillon. Tous les quatre partirent en direction des montagnes, Inu yasha flairant l'odeur de Sesshomaru.

Dans la montagne…

Rin regardait Kagome droit dans les yeux… (Comme le regard de kyo aux yeux de démon dans S. D. kyo).

« Tu ne l'aime pas n'est-ce pas ? Avoue ! Pourquoi es-tu venue avec nous ! Pourquoi maître Sesshomaru t'a permis de nous suivre ! » La jeune femme hésita avant de répondre :

« Mais… Non, je… » Rin riposta directement en lui lançant :

« Vas t'en ! Laisse moi maître Sesshomaru ! Tu ne l'aimes pas ! Pourquoi ai-je eu pitié de la fille comme toi ? Dégage ! Vas t'en ! Ne reviens pas ! » Kagome ne respirait plus. Son corps battait de plus en plus vite. Des gouttes de sueurs perlèrent sur son visage. Ses yeux écarquillés et une angoisse monta en Kagome.

« Non… » Souffla la jeune femme. Je n'ai rien fait… Je ne veux faire de mal à personne… » Elle mit ses mains autour de sa tête. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux embués et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage si triste.

« Pourquoi ? Hurla t'elle. Sesshomaru se retourna vers les deux jeunes filles. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ? Je ne veux de mal à personne moi… Huhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!! » Elle sanglota. Sa respiration se bloqua, la jeune femme regarda Rin qui était posté devant elle. Celle-ci n'avait pas dévié son regard et il ne montrait d'ailleurs aucune pitié. Elle tomba par terre. Mais avant cela, en une fraction de seconde, Kagome, le visage plein de larme ouvrit la bouche. Mais aucune parole ne sortie. Alors elle sourit à Rin qui commençait à dévier le regard. La jeune femme fini sa chute dans les bras de Sesshomaru qui était venue la reprendre.

« Qu'as-tu fais. » Lança Sesshomaru à Rin. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche et les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle sanglota et essaya d'arrêter de pleurer. Mais les larmes de plus en plus forte coulait et ne s'arrêtait pas.

« Je… je… » Rin frotta sa manche sur ses yeux mais les larmes recommencèrent de plus belle. Elle pleura (comme dans Mai hime). Elle partie en courant. Jaken la regardait déconcerté. Sesshomaru, quand à lui, la regarda partir sans rien dire. Lorsqu'elle fut trop loin pour qu'il puisse la voir, il se retourna et concentra toute son attention dans l'être qu'il tenait avec tendresse dans les bras.

Flash Back

« Kagome… » La jeune fille se retourna mais ne vit personne.

« Kagome… » Elle se mit à cherché partout mais sans résultat.

« Kagome… » Fit de nouveau la voix. Elle ne bougea pas et des bras l'encerclèrent.

« Kagome, je t'aime… » La jeune femme se paralysa. « Qui cela pouvait être ? » Se demanda t-elle. Lorsque la personne relâcha son étreinte, Kagome se retourna, mais la personne avait disparu.

« Qui étais-ce ? » Demanda kagome à haute voix. Mais personne ne lui répondit. Elle marcha. Où ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Tout à coup, elle vit de la fumée. Elle se dirigea et vie, au coin du feu cinq personnes. Elle s'approcha, mais personne ne la vit. Personne ne l'entendit. Jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille qui lui tournait le dos se retourne en riant.

« Mais… mais… » Tu es moi ! » Kagome venait de voir sa copie exacte se lever. Elle voulut alors chercher Sesshomaru des yeux, mais nul trace de lui. Lorsqu'elle vit Inu Yasha. Ce démon riait à ses côtés. Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire ? Elle continua son chemin. Elle tremblait. Elle marcha jusqu'à épuisement. Elle s'arrêter, haletante, elle ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des sanglots.

« Huuuu… Hu ! Hu!!!! » Sanglotait une jeune femme. Kagome s'approcha et vit que c'était une miko. Par peur, elle fit demi tour, mais la femme hurla :

« Reste la ! » Kagome se figea.

« Tu me vois ? » demanda la jeune femme. La miko acquiesça tout en séchant ses larmes.

« Mais… mais… » Fit Kagome en reculant. La miko la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle s'approcha d'elle. Kagome voulu s'enfuir, mais ses jambes ne lui répondirent plus. Elle tomba par terre. La miko sourit. Kagome leva la tête :

« Mais, qui es-tu ? » Souffla la jeune femme. La miko cacha immédiatement son sourire. Elle se baissa au niveau de Kagome et approcha son visage du sien.

« Qu… qu… non ! » Cria Kagome. La miko s'approcha de l'oreille de Kagome te lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Non !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurla Kagome. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Fin du flash back

Kagome ouvrit les yeux. La lumière l'aveuglait. Elle vit une ombre penchée sur elle et instinctivement, elle demanda :

« Inu yasha ? » La personne se leva et partie. Kagome, aveuglée par la lumière referma les yeux et s'endormie profondément…

Alors la, il faut savoir que je me suis tuée à refaire la fic alors que j'étais déjà sur Naruto et FMA !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura paru un peu mieux et que si il y a encore des petits détails à corriger, faites m'en pars !

Merci d'avance !

Merci Inunobaka pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi !

Un truc ! Sayura-chan… Si tu mets une seule critique sur ma fic, je m'énerve !!!! Lol ! Ma p'tite Sayura ! JTD

Haruno JTD à la folie alors lis ma fic TT STP !!!!!! Si tu veux, lis celle d'FMA

(J'allais oublié Sinon Inunobaka va s'énervé alors : )

JTD Inunobaka !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
